A Wonderful Nap
by XxDarkangelxX2003
Summary: When ever you wake up from a dream you never expect to wake up somewhere else than where you fell asleep, well guess what? It happened to me, and now I'm on some random island in the sky. I swear this better not be a prank... [CHAPTER 3 REMAKE IS OUT]
1. Waking up, I think

_'This is interesting'_ I thought as I walked aimlessly down a path on an island, which is in the sky with other islands floating nearby. _'though it's better than 'that' dream'_ I smiled as I admired the area around me, it was much better than what I was used to and you know what, no grim in sight, truly a peaceful dream though I wish I wasn't in pajamas. _'Hmm...I wonder if Anya is around here somewhere'_ I glance at the trees and then at the sky, this place feels...strange, it's like something is going to happen and.. **.**

 ** _[Gamindustri]_**

 _'ah there it is'_

 _ **[Here in this realm are 4 presiding Console Patron Units or CPUs]**_

 _'CPUs... as in the computer part thingy?'_

 ** _[Each resides in Celestia, a world separate from where they oversee]_**

 _'ok...so I guess I'm in Celestia'_

A screen then pops up and shows a woman and... _'wow shes hot, she was wearing what appears to be(PAUSE) a person walks out in front of the screen'_ **"Hello ladies and gentlemen I am XxDarkangelxX and I have to address immediately, if you are reading this then you know what they look like so yeah see ya" Darkangel said as he then walked off screen. (UNPAUSE)**... _'truly strange'_ I thought.

 _ **[CPU Black Heart and her "Land of Black Regality -Lastation-"]**_

 _ **[CPU White Heart, and her "land of White Serenity -Lowee-"]**_

 _ **[CPU Green Heart and her "land of Green Pasture -Leanbox-"]**_

 _'holy shit she certainly has some nice 'assets'_ I thought I stare-I MEAN glance, glanced at green heart _'this is probably a wet dream...'_.

 _ **[CPU Purple Heart and her "land of Purple Progress -Planeptune-"]**_

 _'okay... this really getting boring, go back to green heart'_

 ** _[Here, the CPUs fight endlessly in a battle for rule over gamindustri]_**

 _'Ohh so I'm gonna encounter them, that is if this Celestia'_

 ** _[This Battle is etched in history. This is the Console War...]_**

The screens then disappear, "huh well then I guess I should-" *CLASH* *CLANG* the sounds of a fight occurring fills my ears. Looking to where the noises were coming from it appears that it might be these 'CPUs', looking at the area the noise came from and at the area around me I shrug then walk towards where they were fighting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

 ***CLASH***

"Not bad," Blackheart said to her rival Purple Heart as she then put more force into her blade causing them both to fly back. "do us a favor and just die!" White yelled as she then flew to purple heart with her ax.

 ***SLASH***

Taking a slash at purple heart who then dodged the attack "damn you!" redirecting herself she launched at Purple Heart again with the other CPUs joining in.

"take this!"

 ***SLASH *CLANG"**

"too slow!"

 ***CLASH* *CLANG* SWING* *CLING***

"prepare yourself!" Black Heart said to Purple Heart, who blocked the attacks with great skill, the CPUs then charged at her. "I won't lose," Purple Heart Said to herself as a great light appeared and Purple Heart was seen above them upside down and slashed at all of them knocking them away. Regaining her balance Black Heart laughed and charged back at Purple Heart "eat this!" as she slashed at purple heart. Deflecting the blade and pushing Black Heart back Green Heart appeared to her left with her spear in a striking motion "take this!" dodging the attack Green Heart continued with 3 more slashes with Purpleheart blocking the last one.

Seeing an opening White heart charge Purple Heart "THIS IS THE END!" she said as it hit purple heart's blade causing it to fly up in the sky. Backflipping Purple Heart then launched up into the sky after her blade, right as she was about to grab it Green Heart's spear flew by and knocked the blade away, turning around Purpleheart saw Greenheart with a smug smirk on her face. Looking to her right she saw Blackheart flying as fast as she could straight at her preparing the final blow, tensing up purple heart covered her head and waited for the attack to connect.

 ***CLASH***

A bright light appeared as the attack connect, with it finally dim down Black Heart would see her enemy falling down towards Gamidustri, that is if the attack had actually hit Purpleheart. "what in the world!" she yelled as she saw a glowing sphere surrounding Purpleheart with a large crack on it. 'What was this a new defensive move she learned no this is-'"impressive you left a crack on it" a voice said causing all of the CPUs to direct their attention to the newcomer. _'A guy?'_ they all thought as they looked at the male before them. He looked like he just got out of bed, he wore crimson colored pajama pants with a white shirt saying 'Breaking News: I DON'T CARE', his hair was that of Crimson and his eyes silver. His right arm was held up in a fist a glowing glyph on it which show two scythes crossing each other forming an X with wings on both sides.

"who are you how dare you interrupt our fight!" Blackheart said to him, using his free hand he then gestured to himself and said: "who me, why I'm just a random teen trying to enjoy a nice nap". "HEY JACKASS GET LOST, THIS IS OUR FIGHT NOT YOURS!" White Heart yelled while pointing at him "OI, no need for the hostility, especially the swearing it makes you like a child throwing a tantrum" he said as just stared at them. "Why you Bastard!" growled white heart, which caused the newcomer to tilt his head, "yeesh talk about dramatic," he said as he canceled the shield that was surrounding purple heart, which immediately noticed it while the other CPUs focused on the teen.

Closing his eyes he released a sigh and opening them again they were replaced by a crimson glow. "Well then, as Avnir once said 'prioritize your best option of getting something out of a fight you can't win', well I think that is how it went," he said muttering the last part into his hand.

Locking eyes with Purpleheart, he nodded to her and looked back at the other CPUs. "So listen, I'm giving you three three options, option one drops your weapons, Option two surrender, and option three continue fighting, but you'll have me as an opponent, oh wait there all the same thing you losing this fight," He said with a smirk on his face. "so you wish to fight us all three of us, thats a shame you don't see that many cute boys nowadays" Greenheart said while puting and arm under her 'assets' "I can tell your quite different than the average mortal, you could be much more useful fighting for me instead of Neptune" Greenheart said while she used her special skill: _Seduction_.

 ***Critical Hit***

"Eh?" The boy said while his face grew red, "uhh. I, well you see I j-ju-just let you do a thre-thre-three on one against P-Purpleheart over their" he said while stuttering. "Grr" growled white heart as her upper face shadowed over while her signature red eye appeared. "Oh what this it, appears your all bark but no bite," Blackheart said while releasing a small chuckle in the end. "HEY I DO HAVE A BITE IT's NOT MY FAULT I DON'T FLIRT WITH GIRLS THAT OFTEN!" He yelled at them while his eyes grew brighter. Only for them to stop glowing while he and the CPUs adopted a face that only said "eh?"

"..."

Only the sound of a nearby river, insects, and the wind was heard. "so your a virgin" Whiteheart mumbled subconsciously loud enough for everyone to hear. Like everyone who is asked about their virginity in every anime, the boy responded with "S-SHUT UP!" He screamed as he closed his eyes. Six separate flames than appeared mid-air and floated downwards creating six swords that appeared to be made up of a black stone that was filled with cracks. A small vibrating sound was heard and quickly a red like light filled the cracks on the swords. Opening his eyes one more time his eyes glowed a mighty crimson light, he looked at the CPUs and said: "YOUR GONNA REGRET SAYING THAT!".

* * *

 _ **Yup that's right a made truly by XxDarkangelxX and the holes in the 4th wall were caused by Minime...uh its gonna cost a lot to repair them.**_


	2. Waking up, again

Slowly consciousness seeped into his mind, he opened his eyes and saw trees with birds chirping in the background. "Okay is this a dream," he said as he tried to sit up, again try, "argh!" pain swelled up in his entire right arm and lower back. "Fuuuuu" he groaned as he looked over to his arm, "that's bad" the arm was limp and signs of swelling were occurring. "Okay crimson you might have a broken arm" the boy, finally identified as Crimson, cringed at the sign of his injured arm. He slowly took a deep breath "it's okay you've been in worse scenarios, just look back at that one time in Mistrial" he continued to mumble to himself waiting for the pain settle. While waiting he looked around to try and see what happened while he was asleep. "Okay the last thing that happened, let's see pissed off goddesses, fought goddesses, lost to the goddesses...and fell off a floating island. He looked up at the sky that peeked in through the trees that surrounded him. "How the hell did I survive that?" forgetting about everything he focused on the fact he survived a fall from a bloody. floating. ISLAND!

"You know what forget it, with what just happened in the last couple of hours, I might as well not give a single shi-" he was interrupted when something fell and hit his head. "What the?" he slowly picked up what had fallen with his left arm and saw some of type of small black rectangular device with a red crystal in the center "HOLY CRAP, MY SCROLL!". Recognizing the device he quickly activated the device, the sides slide apart with a touchscreen showing. He searched through the device and called the first number he saw, bringing the device to his ear he listened waiting for some type of response. "Sorry but the number you are calling cannot be reached because of connection lost to the CCT if you have any more problems bring your device to the nearest-" he then shut the scroll and banged his head against the ground "of course, no connection" he sighed and he tried to sit up again, but this time did it slowly as he could. With minor pain, he was able to stand up stumbling a bit but quickly righted himself. Looking around he tried to ignore the pain in his lower back, "okay where to go, where to go where to-"

 _*Snap*_

Turning around he looked at a group of bushes while backing up subconsciously reaching his right arm up. "Grr," he slammed his teeth together trying to suppress himself from making any news while he observed the area. Slowly dark flames began to form around his left hand, the flames grew in intensity with ash slowly forming in his hand. He took a step forward, then stopped expecting something to pop out of the bushes. He took a few more steps forward until stopping in front of the bushes. Taking a glance at his left hand he was able to see a large amount of ash had formed into a ball of sorts. Looking back at the bushes he tossed the ball of ash in the air and quickly reached into the bush and grabbed something and did a 180 throw.

"Nepu!"

Quickly grabbing the falling ball of ash he quickly threw it at what he had grabbed. He immediately regretted the decision when he saw the ball of ash hit a girl directly on the forehead. Some would assume the ball of ash would break apart and get in the girl's eyes but instead, it hit the girls head with speed of 93 miles per hour, let's just say there will be a nasty bruise. "Eh?" was the only thing Crimson could say as he realized what he had just done, "ah" was the only thing he could say to express himself, quickly he ran over to the girl, stopping right by her he got on one knee "Listen I am really-".

 _*Snore*_

Almost immediately Crimson saw that the girl had been knocked out "I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing". Looking over the girl he saw that she was wearing some type of dress or hoodie? he also saw two gamepad shaped hairclips in her light purple hair. He also noticed another important factor "I just knocked out a kid...".

 _*Snap*_

Coming from the same bushes a branch is heard snapping, looking back at them "and of course they had a friend" Crimson says as he walked toward the bush. "Uh hey there kiddo I just have to say-ow" in an idiotic attempt Crimson tried to lift his right arm. Ignoring the pain he used his other arm to push some branches away.

"Okay uh don't mind that I'm-"

"DOGGO!"

 _*Gurgle?*_

Almost immediately as he moved the branches he saw something blue and then his vision went blue.

 _*Gurgle* *Gurgle*_

He also couldn't breathe.

 _*GURGLE!_ *

He reached with both hands, which he regretted as it caused him to yelp making him lose more of his precious oxygen. After attempting to removing water was on his head, only for his hand to phase through whatever it was, his vision began to go black.

 _'This is not how I **die** '_

Sticking his hand into whatever was on his head fire began to form slowly boiling liquid and Crimson head.

Five seconds his Head was boiled.

Five seconds his lungs craved for air.

Five seconds he prayed.

Five seconds later he could breathe.

Whatever was on his head slide of his head and air finally filled his lungs and the air cooled his face, and he was able to finally see what had almost suffocated him. It was a blue, sphere, with the face of a cartoonish dog on it, "the hell" he muttered as he watched it slowly moved around in one place. "Dogggooooo" it then howled, the howl itself was full of pain. "Tch" This was what almost killed him, this was...pathetic, slowly he raised his barefoot over the creature and lowered it **"DOGGGOOO"** it howled again.

 _ **"DOG DOGGGOOOOO!"**_

 _*Pop*_

The thing popped and slowly what was left turned into 1s and 0s "odd..." sighing he looked at where the where dog creature was, back at the girl, and at his arm, he sighed again, "I'm really starting to hate this place, no wait I already do". Walking over to the girl he sat by her on the ground. Looking at the girl's face he reached a hand towards it and move a stray hair, "nnngghhh" Jerking his hand back he watched the girl suddenly shift and roll onto her stomach. Realizing she was only subconsciously moving, he blushed and placed his hand on his lap. Shaking his head he quickly put his attention at his main problem, "is my arm broken or is it dislocated" Crimson muttered as he looked at his arm. "No signs of bleeding or deformities along the lower arm or elbow, minor bruising with swelling" he continued to mutter while trying to remember what one of his old mentors taught him while he tried to identify the injury.

 _*Snooorrrreee*_

Looking at the girl, then the forest he suddenly didn't feel safe, "Screw it" he grabbed what was left of his shirt and took it off, and he began to rip it.

* * *

"I regret doing this so much right now" Crimson muttered as his breath got more heavier with each step he took. "Though I kinda owe them" he looked onto his back and saw that 'Nepu' aka the girl he knocked was still sleeping a way. Though the large lump on her head really made him feel guilty, but hey she doesn't have a dislocated or broken arm. That being said Crimson's arm was currently in a makeshift sling made from his shirt. It had been around two hours since he woke up, knocked out nepu, and nearly suffocated to death. Since then he stayed on alert, it was obvious that there were monsters in this world, but the monsters here were less terrifying than the ones from his world.

 _*Snap*_

A snap came behind a tree and quickly a fire ball was summoned up and thrown towards the side of the tree. Once it came into contact with ground a small explosion occurred and launched a small rose like creature from it. Again two more fireballs appeared and ignited the rose monster, it fell to the ground and slowly burned away until it bursted into 1s and 0s. "I really need to figure out why they do that", each monster Crimson had encountered and defeated so far broke into 1s and 0s when ever he killed them.

 _*Cough!*_

 _*Cough!*_

 _*Cough!*_

Stumbling Crimson quickly sat nepu down, and continued to cough until he finally coughed up a black liquid and spat it on the ground. "I'm pushing myself" Crimson mumbled as sat down and began to take deep breaths, "If I continue like this who knows what will happen". Looking up crimson watched as as clouds slowly blocked out the sun, and listened as birds chirp back and forth. Slowly his eyes drooped, and he shook his head "need to focus…" he said as he took deep breaths.

His eyes closed for a few seconds "NO, I need to stay awake...yeah awake…"

 _*yawn*_

"Heh...the ground feels so soft..."

*thud*

 ***Snnnoooooreeeee***


	3. Waking up, this is getting old (REMAKE)

I was warm and comfy as if I was laying on a cloud with the sun basking me in its warm light. My arms were wrapped around something equally warm with the scent of lavender filling my nose. I brought whatever it was closer to me, a smirk crawled up my face as I enjoyed the moment.

 _*CRKT*_

The sound of a doorknob twisting broke the peace, I tensed up, there shouldn't be anyone else in my home.

 _*Swoosh*_

The door opened and I listened, with my eyes closed, as a person walked up to the bed, and in all honesty, did a terrible job at sneaking in. 'Must be a rookie' I thought with a quiet sigh as I slowly reached my hand under my pillow and slowly pushed away whatever I was hugging. "Huh?", the person said, who I should mention is a woman, as they noticed my movement.

"Surprise!" I said quickly springing off the bed at the person, tackling them to the ground quickly bringing my right hand up to cover their mouth with my knife to their throat, and with a good swish of the arm.

"Done," I said breathing out in relief as I lifted my hand of the person's mouth.

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ a scream filled the room, scaring me enough to stand up quickly and back away. Only for me to trip on one of the person's legs and fall back with my head slamming hard into the frame of the bed.

 _"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

Blinking rapidly I look back at the person from before and noticed key, important, factors. Where was the blood, the gurgles of suffocation from choking on their own blood, and where the heck was my knife? It was only then did I look around the room, noticing how the walls were colored in shades of cream.

My walls were colored dark blue, not cream colored, _'so...this is not my room'_.

Looking back to the bed I saw that it was not my bed, and how there was a small child in it and the child was not the same one I thought it was. I felt my face slowly heat up as I realized my mistake and well...

 _"aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_ , I began to yell as well...

 _"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_ , The girl screamed, with her eyes closed and an arm raised in an attempt to shield herself from the incoming danger that was not coming.

 _"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

 _"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

* * *

 ** _Sometime later…_**

* * *

I remember being told not to embarrass the family once…I failed to listen.

Keeping my hands glued to my face, I did my best to hide the blush on my face. After the screaming contest between me and Compa-

 _'Wait isn't it Compa and I?'_ , I thought to myself

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus", I said to myself digging my head deeper into my hands, doing my best to focus.

 _'You make it sound like I'm a pest'_

"I was going to say annoyance, but pest sounds better"

 _'Rude'_

 _'You have to admit, she is cute'_

I groaned and leaned back into the couch, that was in the Compa's living room, and looked up at the ceiling, and I thought back to the incident in bedroom room. After calming I did my best to also calm down the girl who was, thankfully, complying to listen. She went on to introduce herself as Compa, a nurse in training, who found me and 'Nepu' in the forest passed out, she seems kind and all but a bit...what's another word for manipulative? Well anyway she took me and Nepu back to her place and did her best to heal us up, and a good job she did. I just got to figure out where I'm at and where I can some income at, don't want her to think I'm some crazy homeless bum-

"oh who am I say, she _definitely_ thinks I'm crazy"

 _'That is because we are'_

"We are not insane!"

 _'Says the one-'_ "talking to...themselves"

I sighed and sat back up, "okay I talk to myself, nothing wrong with that, just a way I passed the time when I'm alone". I groaned again and looked around the room, which held similar color schemes from the bedroom, then something caught my eyes. The kitchen, standing up, I walked over and stopped in front of cabinets and opened them.

"Well nothing says sorry then "I'm sorry I tried to slit your throat " lunch", I said while reaching into the cabinets only to stop. "Wait, what time is it" looking at a clock that hung nicely on the wall I saw it was around noon, "Hmm, well brunch it is".

* * *

 ** _Some Time later...again_**

* * *

Hearing the approaching footsteps making their way downstairs I couldn't help but feel nervous, after all, I did almost try to kill one of them...and I did knock out the other one.

"Geez, I haven't such bad luck with a woman since...ever?"

 _'Welllllllll-'_

"Don't answer that"

Shaking my head, I focus my attention back to the pan and spatula in my and slowly folded the omelet in half. To my left was plate I set on the counter right by the oven with a small pile of bacon on it.

"Hope they aren't vegans" I muttered, focusing back to omelet preparing to move it to a plate.

"What's that smell, cause I'm Lovin it!" a young voice said, which I could only presume the owner was 'Nepu', "Nep-Nep, wait you're going to loosen your bandages!" another feminine voice said, which I identified as Compa's. "This is it" I muttered as I lifted one piece of the omelet to a plate, which was to my right, and slowly placed it down, "Don't mess up, just do what red would do" I continued as I placed the other half on the plate.

"Oh, and what would they do?" a voice asked

"Obviously say hello and ask about their weapons to start conversation" I responded back

 _'uhh that wasn't me'_

 _'Wait'_ , I thought, only to realize it wasn't 'me' who asked the question. Quickly turning my head to my left I saw purple messy hair, looking down I saw the familiar face of 'Nepu'. "OH SHI-!" I exclaimed, taking a step back I felt my leg trip, on air or something, which I responded with reaching my hand back in an attempt to halt myself from falling. I felt my hand bash against something, sending it falling towards the ground with a 'clang!', and my hand landed on warm metal. Just so you know by warm I mean, " _*CENSORED*_! THAT IS _*CENSORED*_ HOT!" I yelled in pain as I retracted my hand back, cradling it against my chest. Taking a step back I felt my foot land on a hot surface, only for it slip causing me to lose my balance completely.

 _*BANG*_

"Oooowwwwww", I groaned out as I laid on the ground with my hand burning from the stove, Blisters were most likely going to form. My head ached in pain from impacting the ground, all I could do was sit back and let my Aura do its job. Raising my burned hand into view, I watched as small sparks of energy coated my palm, instantly the pain began null, turning into nothing more than a sore ache on my hand. "Oh geez, first sentences of an introduction and I already ruin the intro" hearing the familiar voice of 'Nepu' I couldn't help but feel my eye twitch at what she said. Siting up slowly I was able to see the (pre?)teen, "well I've had worse" I mumbled as I grabbed onto the counter using it as a support. "Aww, now you're just trying to make me sound even more awesome" 'Nepu' said as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled, I couldn't help but blush at the adorable sight. "Y-yeah but even then your still close to the bottom" instantly 'Nepu' tilted her head and I'm not lying when I say this, her eyes became big, white circles.

"Eh?" Nepu blurted out as she blinked a couple of times, I was going to say something but was interrupted as Compa finally said something "is your hand alright" she said as walked up to Nepu and I. "Yeah, thankfully, besides some aches there might, 'MIGHT' be some blisters", I said staring at Nepu towards the end of it, "Oh that's good hear but we should treat it so we can heal it properly!" Compa said. "We can deal with that, but first would you like something to eat," I said gesturing to the food I made, which Nepu responded with sounds of delight and immediately went to grab her food. I then tried my best to apologize to Compa about earlier morning, which she responded with "it's my fault for surprising an adventurer after all" in her happy go lucky tone. I was quite confused about the whole 'adventurer' but decided to stay quiet about it, it was only after promising to pay her back for the food and sitting down did I ask where I was.

"Your in Planeptune!" Compa said as she took a bite from the omelet and made a sound of delight, opposite to what I was feeling at that moment.

 _'Planeptune? as in the place from the dream...does that mean...'_

"( °□° )" was my only response.

 **INSERT [** _To Be Continued_ _..._ **] CLIFFHANGER**

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOOooooooo….**

 **This is a remake!**

 **Many obviously know why *COUGH*SHITTYORIGINALCHAPTER*COUGH*, and I won't blame ya if you hated it, cus I kinda did.**

 **I should state why the original chapter was based on!**

 **Ya see I wanted to do something similar along the lines of Goddess save the queen(wonderful story, you should check it out, also I own nothing of it) and make my own plot where the story started at the beginning of the first game!**

 **I also got inspired by Rick and Morty, especially the Council of Ricks, the multi-verse theory states that there are infinite possibilities and thus infinite copies of ourselves! so I wanted to make a version of Crimson in the Hyperdimension where he is Dickhead Asshole like 99% of the male populace in Gamindustri.**

 **But it failed.**

 **Terribley.**

 **I haven't given up on the whole alternate Crimson, but he shouldn't be fully expected to appear right now, maybe in the 2nd game(that is if I get that fair).**

 **Anyway sorry again for the long wait, with school finally ending and my Dad being a manipulative fuck I've been 'Distracted', but hopefully that will change!**

 **Also Have a nice and leave a review of what you thought of the remake of chapter 3!**

 **Sincerely XxDarkangelxX, and kinda maybe Edge the Edgelord(The Co-Author) of this chapter.**


	4. LARPing?

_**Ah Hello this is certainly a first, me writing on top, but anyway I can't help but feel like this is a fastest I've posted a new chapter for a story in a long time so that is why towards the end things might seem...what's another word edgy? Also I ain't a weapons guy.**_

* * *

"Wow! This place is so huge!" Nepu, NO, 'Neptune' said as she ran ahead with Compa chasing after, while I stayed behind. I couldn't help but stare at my current surroundings, high towers, holographic signs, strange tube contraptions taking people to their destination.

"It's Atlas on steroids, but they're no negatives" I muttered as I continued to admire the city.

 _Another world._

I was in another world, and I had pissed off three out of four of the gods that ruled the place. Couldn't help but wonder when I'm going to get struck by lightning or have some type of fanatic worshippers nail me to a cross.

"What's this place even called?" Neptune said as she too admired the city with me, with a large smile taking up most of her place.

"Planeptune, _'the City of purple progress'_ " I interjected, quoting what the mysterious voice from the floating island said, "It's also ruled by Purple Heart". Purple Heart, from what I can also remember, was the only god that might like me considering I did help her fight the other CPUs. Now that I think about it, how did I end up in the forest, the last thing I remember before waking up was starting the fight against the goddesses and…

Nothing.

"Shit…" I muttered as I brought a hand up to my chin while trying to remember what happened.

"Is something the matter?" Compa said looking back at me as Neptune continued forward.

"Uh yeah, just having trouble remembering something," I said to her, the last thing she needs to know was that I was from another world, and how I pissed off three of the gods of this world. "Oh no, please don't tell me you have amnesia as well," Compa said developing a worried look. "Oh gods no, well maybe, I'm just trying to remember how I ended up in the forest finding Neptune," I said doing my best to improve upon my fake Identity.

"Well, then we can check the guild!" Compa said with determination filling her very soul, I couldn't help but feel a bit of nostalgia. "That's a good idea but I believe we she focus on one problem at a time," I said as I looked over towards Neptune, who had wandered away, with Compa's gaze following mine.

"Nep-nep?" she questioned while looking towards the young (pre?)teen, who was in the middle of searching through a dumpster.

 _'She'll be fine'_

 _ **'No she won't'**_

"Obviously," I said as I continued to watch Neptune, "You said that she had no idea about any of the nations, who her family is, and what certain foods both look and taste like" I finished.

"I guess your right" Compa said before looking down in deep thought until suddenly snapping out of thought "Nep-Nep!" she exclaimed running over "you'll ruin your bandages!". I couldn't help but sigh as I watched Compa talk to Neptune about _"how dumpsters are icky and how it could infect her wounds,"_ or at least something similar to that.

I lost focus, and for a good reason.

"Is that a panda?" I said as I watched a small panda walk by a few meters away, it also wore a sleeping cap and carried a pillow.

This world is weird.

Looking back towards Compa and Neptune it seemed Neptune had a wooden kendo sword now and was yelling something along the lines of "I deserve more screen time!".

 _*sigh*_

Maybe I'm the weird one.

"Normies" I muttered as I began to walk over towards the two, "so why exactly are we still," I said to them, hoping to get a sensible answer.

 _ **"Just to suffer!" Neptune said before receiving a roundhouse kick-**_

 _ ***Ring-Ring***_

 _ **"Yes?"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ **"uh huh"**_

 _ **"..."**_

 _ ***Sigh***_

 _ **"Fine!"**_

 _ ***Click***_

"Because I found a weapon!" said Neptune while happily waving the wooden sword in the air, "well it's made of wood, but hey, it's a sword!" Neptune finished, one hand holding the weapon up in the air and the other on her hip. "I see Nep-Nep, but what are you going to use it for?" Compa questioned, tilting her head a bit.

"Um..." Neptune started, her eyes turning into-

 _'THE *CENSORED* IS THAT'_ I flinched while internally screaming at Neptune's eyes, which had turned into white circles with black outlines.

"LARPing?" Neptune finished her eyes turning back to normal, I blinked a few times and just repeated how this was another world.

Another Weird World...also LARPing?

"Um, okey-dokey Nep-Nep," said Compa admitting defeat before I interjected. "You do realize the only damage you'll to an enemy is from hitting them with the sword before it snaps in half" I questioned as I now looked over the wooden sword. From the scratches on the wood suggested heavy use and how the sword was quite old.

"What do you mean? this is obviously my starter weapon!" Neptune said, this time raising her volume.

"Starter weapon?" I questioned the girl

"Oh you know, the starter weapon the main character( _me_ ) gets at the beginning of the game until I get enough shekels to replace it!" Neptune said as she struck a classic smug pose.

"Uh, Nep-Nep whats a shekel?" Compa asked Neptune only for her to raise a finger to quiet the nurse.

"One moment Compa the author is finally giving time to speak!" she said before taking a deep "annnnyyywaayy...look through this dumpster," she said pointing at the dumpster she was originally looking through.

I just looked at the girl with a completely confused look, "just do it, the author really, and I mean REALLY wants to get this chapter done today" Neptune said again, I really could not understand this girl.

Letting a sigh escape my mouth I walked over to a garbage bin and lifted the lid off allowing me to get a good view of its contents.

"weeeeeellllllll?", Neptune said, her eyes replaced with stars, "Didya find some legendary gear or some type of item that will be used to defeat the endgame boss!". "No" I replied bluntly, which Neptune responded with a pout, her arms sagging to her sides, all I could see in there was magazines, some food containers, empty ramen cups, and-

"What do we have here", reaching in I grabbed hold of a handle and pulled out-"Wowza talk about a reference", Neptune said rudely interrupting my internal monologue. "The heck do you mean by 'reference'" I said as I felt my eye twitch again. Looking at my hand, with my fingers firmly gripped around the handle I held an ice pick. Setting the garbage bin's lid back on top I continued to observe the piece of climbing equipment, the pick appeared to be losing its sharpness, thus lowering its ability to pierce objects. Rust was also starting to form in various spots, the handles grip was also in a form of deterioration, there were visible cuts and chunks missing from the material used for the handle. I could have just tossed it back into the bin, but considering the fact I have no money to my name, I'm going to need it until I can pay to get something better.

Looking at Neptune then Compa and back to Neptune I sighed "if I take it will you shut up and let us continue onto our original goal" I asked. "Yup!" Neptune merely smiled will raising her free hand up to give me a thumbs up.

"Thank gods" I muttered as Neptune began to happily walk with Compa and I following after.

"Hey Compa," I asked her as we continued our journey across the city.

"Yes?" she said looking towards me.

"You got anything for a headache?"

"No"

"F."

* * *

 ** _Good news!_**

 _ **The people who are expected to come to my house will finally arrive tomorrow to fix the cables for the router!**_

 _ **I swear if the only problem was because a wire within reach was unplug I'm going to be pissed at my mom.**_

 _ **Cus I've been waiting for the internet to get fixed since the 31st, and even then the internet was down before that!**_

 _ **it really affected my ability write the new chapter of Rusted steel because I've had to schedule going to places just to get internet so I could update stellaris and get ANCIENT RELICS!**_

 _ **You never realize how dependent you are on something until it's gone**_

 _ **Also you need to thank my Grandfathers internet for this chapter**_

 _ **Sincerely XxDarkangelxX!**_

 _ **P.S. No one will get the last reference**_


End file.
